I'd die for you
by xxirishandproudxx
Summary: Its two months since the pageant and Tracy lets go of Link ...what lengths will he go to to get her back.Trink all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone this is my first fanfic so please leave comments and let me no if you like it and if you do there's more where this came from and the next chapter will be longer**

Tracy Turnblad had always been a confident person, she stood up for what she believed in and never backed down. Lately however she had begun to feel insecure...not with herself but with her relationship with Link Larkin ,Baltimore's very own heartthrob, which had started two months ago after the Miss Baltimore teenage pageant. He didn't do anything wrong but to Tracy he had become distant towards her.

Tracy tried every thing but wouldn't work........when she threw herself at him he still ignored her and the same thing happened when Tracy ignored him. She was beginning to think that all the comments had got to him and he wanted to be with a thinner prettier girl.

One day Tracy decided she had had enough so she decided to go round to Link's house and talk to him. She knocked on the door several times before he answered. ''Tracy, what are you doing here?''

''can I come in?''

''sure'' he said confused.

''OK link im just goin ta come right out and say it, what has gotten into you lately, i feel like im just your accessory?''

'' trace im sorry but all the comments and looks are just getting to me I don't no what to do any more''

''link im goin through the exact same thing you could at least talk to me''

''trace-''

''no link its not fair because its me they're talkin bout not you,you can just dump me and everything will be OK for you again but for me the rumours will always be there and you no what it hurts like crazy so if you cant deal with the rumours then I guess were over.''

''trace please-''

''goodbye link''

Tracy turned her back and walked out that door forever but as soon as she got home and into her room she fell onto her bed in tears.... she had just lost the only person she ever loved.

Little did Tracy know that link was feeling the exact same way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey its me again I hope you like this chapter...........**

The next day at school was even harder for Tracy because she didn't arrive with link so everyone will now assume that he dumped her not the other way round which is the truth. As she had guessed she did get dirty looks. _Look there she is and I bet he's back with amber she's much thinner and prettier. _These arethe comments that Tracy had to put up with every day.

Tracy walked to her locker to get books for algebra and just as she got there who came to sneer but the one and only amber Von tussle. ''so Tracy where's link today''she jeered.

''I don't no and don't care''

''ooh did the jealousy finally get to ya Tracy''

''shut up amber''

''lets go girls''

not everybody was like amber Von tussle but a lot of people were and that was something she could never change unfortunately.

Tracy couldn't take much more of this before Link she wouldn't have cared but now it's like she has to compete with all these other girls. She missed Link so much it was like someone had just stabbed her right in the heart. She kept asking herself if she did the right thing..... in her head it was the right thing but in her heart it was totally wrong. She was only doing it to protect herself she had been hurt enough already and didn't need anymore.

When it came to history class she saw Link for the first time since she broke up with him and he looked terrible, he had dark circles under his eye probably from not sleeping and he looked very pale. Tracy was now concerned but she couldn't think like this she had to stay strong to her decision what's done is done and it was morally right. She could hear her name being called in the distance.

''Tracy Turnblad are you paying attention?'' asked Mr. Flak sternly.

''yes sir''

''tell me what I just said about George Washington''

''Um......I ''

''OK I'm going to have to write you up for lack of concentration Tracy''

Tracy walked up to Mr. Flak and took the pink slip off of him and made her out the door.

Meanwhile Link looked on with tears in his eyes she could never know how much he loved her and how much he wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. Those days have past now and it hurt him so much he could nearly not breathe.

As Tracy walked into the detention room Seaweed noticed that she was not her cheery self and wondered what was up. Penny was also there and started getting concerned when she did not come and dance with them but merely sat at a desk and buried her head in her arms. Seaweed and penny decided to go and see what was up with her.

''Hey Trace what's up you haven't been yourself lately?'' Penny sounded concerned.

Tracy looked up,her eyes were red raw from the tears and she just weakly smiled at Penny and Seaweed and whispered ''I broke up with Link and now he looks terrible and I know in my heart its not what I wanted to do but Penny I had to for my own welfare, is that too selfish?''

''God no Trace you have done more than enough for the people of this town and you deserve to be happy just as much as anyone else do you hear me?''

Tracy nodded and broke down as Penny comforted her.

Seaweed looked on with concern for his two friends and decided he had to talk to Link after school.

As if on cue the school bell rang and Seaweed quickly kissed Penny on the cheek and ran to find Link. He burst through the front doors of the school and spotted Link among the crowd. He ran up to Link and started to walk beside him.

''Hey Seaweed'' he said glumly.

''Hey man what's up with you and Tracy, you guys were so tight what happened?''

''I dunno I guess the pressure started to get to me and the rumours got too much''

''try and imagine how Tracy feels when all the rumours are about her and her size Penny has just been consoling her for the last fifteen minutes after she cried her eyes out''

''really-''

''yea man,listen I know that she dumped you but it hurt her and I don't know how you two are going to dance on the show tomorrow your just lucky that we have today off and some of the tension will be gone tomorrow anyway I gotta go so I'll talk to ya later man''

''see you''

Link stood there for a while before he made his way home, he decided he will try and talk to her tomorrow at the show.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for all your replies here's chapter 3 hope you like it.......**

school seemed to drag on the next day and when they finally got to go the show Tracy went by herself as she didn't want the hassle of bumping into Link. Whereas Link was hoping to bump into Tracy but he had no luck _she must already be gone _he thought to himself.

Tracy was sitting as her mirror right before the show started and was just staring at her reflection in the mirror _what did I do to deserve this_ she asked herself before saw Link's reflection in the mirror.

''what do you want Link''

''Trace can't we just talk''

''What's there to talk about you don't want to be with me you want some skinny prettier girl,like Amber''

''That's not true Tracy,why would I have kissed you at the pageant if it's not what I want''

''yea but you said the rumours are getting too much but you've only had them for two months I've had them all my life now don't make this harder for me I've made my decision''A single tear made it's way down her cheek.

''yea but is it what-''. He was cut off by Corny calling them for places .

''Can we talk after the show''

''I don't think that's a good idea Link''

''Okay'' he said as tears filled his eyes but Tracy didn't see this as she had already left ''I love you Trace'' he whispered more to himself than anyone and made his way to the set.

They both had to put on fake smiles as they danced and sung. Tracy didn't say a word to him even when they danced together. Tracy was starting to doubt herself a bit and was wondering if she was being horrible to Link. She had to keep telling herself that she had done it for her own good but the feelings she had for him still didn't go away.

After the show Tracy went straight home and started her homework she was just glad that it was the weekend and she didn't have to deal with anyone.

Link started to walk home after the show and as he turned the corner someone shouted at him ''So where the whale today''

he turned around to see Brad and Amber standing there. He tried to throw a punch but brad got him first in the eye and again in the head. Brad and Amber went leaving Link standing there and noticed that he was bleeding. He needed to get this fixed up but his house was quite a bit away and the only nearest place was Tracy's house. _Its worth a shot _he thought.

When he got to Tracy's he hesitated before knocking on the door. Edna answered and was about to ask him something but she the noticed the cut on his head. ''Link what happened''

''I was walking home and someone dissed Tracy and I tried to throw a punch but he got me first.''

''well come on in.''

''Tracy, Link is here'' she shouted down to Tracy.

He heard Tracy shout back ''I don't want to see him'' Edna saw the look of disappointment on Links face. ''Don't worry hon she'll come round now sit down I'll get the first aid kit.''

as Link sat down he heard someone come down the hall, it was Tracy. '' hey'' he said weakly.

Tracy looked at him and noticed the cuts and bruises. ''Link what happened?'' she sounded concerned but didn't move from where she was standing. ''I stood up for you to Brad and he punched me.''

''oh'' Tracy replied sadly. Just then Edna came back with the first aid. When she saw Tracy she motioned her to join them, even if it wasn't the most pleasant thing to be joining. Tracy sat down next to Edna and watched her try and fix Link. He winced as Edna cleaned it. ''sorry hon it doesn't look like it needs stitches so I'll just put a band aid on it.''

''thanks ma'am'' said Link when Edna finished. She looked between Tracy and Link and swiftly said ''I'll leave you two alone''

Tracy stared at Link for a couple of minutes before she spoke. ''Link why do you keep tryin' to talk to me.''

''because I want to know if there's any hope for us.''

''I don't know Link because I'm not something you can just drop when the going gets tough''

''Trace I know but I really want to be with you anyway why do you care what other people think you never did before''

''Link I did it hurt like crazy but I just never showed it, it's just when I got with you I felt like there were these standards that I had to live up to and I don't want to live like that''

''Trace I swear you don't have to live like that-''

''well Link why did you ignore me then and push me away in case you haven't noticed I've got it worse than you''

''I know its just that I dunno''

''well Link it's getting late so I think you have to go''

Tracy walked him to the door he took her hand and said ''I'll never stop fighting for you''

and with that he dropped her hand and left. Tracy noticed that he had put something in her hand. She made her way to her room as she started to read:

_Tracy,_

_I know I've been a jerk lately but I've realized that and I want to make it up to you and I know that you won't want to hear it but I'm begging you please please meet me in the park at 6pm on Saturday and I promise you won't regret it._

_Yours truly,_

_Link Larkin._

Tracy thought for a moment and decided that she would meet him there tomorrow she owes him that much. That night Tracy went to sleep feeling a way that she hadn't in a long time, happy.

**I will try and update tonight if I can if not it will be tomorrow night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter i fixed them and uploaded it. I'm not sure if this is my last chapter or not if you have any ideas after you read it just tell me in the reviews.**

The next day could not go quicker for Tracy, as soon as it came to 5.30pm she made her way down to the park where she would meet Link. Subconsciously she had dressed nicer than she normally would, she was wearing a lovely pastel pink summer dress and a white headband and she left her hair the way she had had it at the pageant.

When Link saw Tracy he was gob smacked _she looks gorgeous _he thought.''hey'' she said snapping him out of his thoughts.

''hey you look amazing'' he told her.

''thanks so why are we here''

''walk with me''

''OK''

''Listen Trace I just wanted to apologise for everything I know I was a jerk and I regret it deeply I swear Trace if you take me back I will never hurt you like that again because when I see you cry or see that your hurt my heart aches and shatters into a million pieces cause Trace I love you with all of my heart''

to this point Tracy had been looking at the ground and when he said the last words she looked up and stared deeply into his blue eyes and saw that he was genuine and he really did love her.

''Link I get that but what if the rumours start again and you decide that you've had enough''

''I promise Trace I won't I promise'' he took her hands in his and made her look in her look into his eyes to show her that he was serious. ''Trace do you love me?''

''yes Link I love you so much sometimes I can hardly breathe''

''then why'd you dump me?''

''Because I thought you didn't want to be with me''

''what made you think that?''

''oh I dunno maybe cause you were ignoring me''

''Trace I've apologised for that what more do you want''

Tracy just stared into his eyes and thought for a minute and out of the blue reached up and kissed his cheek. Link looked slightly taken aback he certainly wasn't expecting her to forgive him so fast.

''So does this mean I'm forgiven''

''Maybe what do you say?'' She smiled as Link's face lit up and he hugged her as hard as he could.

''Hey let me take you to my favourite place here''

''OK''

They walked hand in hand to the place that Link wanted to show her and when they got there Tracy's jaw dropped ''Oh my god Link it's beautiful''.

In front of them was a big garden full of colourful flowers and a big elegant fountain.

''I know I've never told anyone that I love this place your the first''

Tracy turned around and looked up to him.''Thank you Link it means a lot''

''Only the best for you baby doll'' He reached down and cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lips tenderly. It was the softest kiss he had ever given her and she just leaned into it.

When they were done in the park Link walked Tracy home. Before they went inside Link grabbed Tracy's hand and pulled her into a romantic embrace. ''Trace I need to ask you something''

''OK what is it?''

''hang on one sec'' he rooted in his pockets for a while and pulled out a ring ''will you wear my class ring?''

''um yea OK but didn't you give this to Amber too''

''yea but I didn't feel this way about Amber,I mean I thought I did but then I met you and it changed so I mean it when I say that I'll love you forever'' she smiled and held out her hand so that he could put the ring on. When the ring was placed on her finger she put her arms around his neck and said ''I love you too Link forever and always'' Link kissed her goodnight and Tracy made her way back into the house as he watched. Now all they had to do was brace themselves for Monday at school.

**Should I end it here or should I continue plz review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys its me again sorry took so long to update needed to think of a storyline and thanks for all of your help with it ......................**

Tracy was on top of the world for the rest of the weekend, she was so happy to be back with Link but she was also not looking forward to going into school on Monday because of all the abuse they will get but she told herself that they will just stick it out and won't pay attention to it.

When Link arrived to pick Tracy up, he didn't really want to go to school because of all the abuse they'll get but people are just going to have to face the fact that he and Tracy love each other and accept that they will be together for a very long time. He walked up to the door to meet Tracy coming out and kissed her good morning, opened the passenger door of his car for her and then went to the drivers side and drove them to school. Just as they had predicted they got a lot of stares from their fellow students and could hear them talking about them.

''Link if this is too much for you we can always meet up after school'' Tracy just blurted this out after a while as she thought that Link might be changing his mind but that couldn't be further from the truth.

''No way baby doll, I told you I'll be here forever didn't I''

''yea but........I just''

Link chuckled ''You're way too paranoid for you're own good you know that right?''

''Probably.''

When it came to lunch Link and Tracy were having lunch with Seaweed and Penny. They were doing fine until Amber Von Tussle came over and started causing trouble.

''Hey Link what are you doing with these losers.'' as she was saying this she threw Penny,Tracy and Seaweed a dirty look.

''Amber why are you so mean, what did they ever do to you?''

''Well _she _changed the Corny Collins show and got my mother fired.''

''No Amber your mother threw her career away the moment she started to cheat so you would win the pageant........oh and _she _has a name its Tracy and I love her''

''I thought you loved me remember Linky''

''No Amber I thought I loved you but then I realized how mean you were to other people and judge people on what they look like on the outside''

''But you can't love her''

''Watch me'' And with that Link walked over to Tracy and kissed her, no it wasn't just a peck and it wasn't full on either....it was just nice and passionate but at the same time it took Tracy by surprise because 2 weeks ago he wouldn't have even given her a peck on the cheek let alone this. When they pulled apart Tracy stared into his blue eyes and smiled, she was so happy.

''Now what do you have to say to that Amber'' Link said still holding Tracy's hand.

Amber just looked at him for a minute and then turned around and walked away. The rest of the day seemed to go ok apart from the occasional comment.

After the show Link dropped Tracy off at her house and told her he'd pick her up at around seven o'clock for their date. Tracy dressed in a red knee length dress and had a black headband and her hair was dead straight. Link was exactly on time to pick her up and once they were in the car Tracy asked.

''So Mr. Larkin where are you taking me this fine evening''

''well Miss. Turnblad you will just have to wait and see'' he gave her one of his famous Link Winks and smiled.

Tracy just rolled her eyes and looked out the window. After about ten minutes they had arrived at their destination Tracy's jaw dropped as Link helped her out of the car. They were on a cliff which overlooked Baltimore and the moonlight shone down on it.

''Oh my god Link its beautiful''

''And that's not all'' he said as he took her hand and led her to a table which had candles lit on it and a vase of roses.

''Link did you do all this by yourself?''

''No Maybelle helped me but it was all my idea''

''well I think its very romantic'' she smiled and touched his arm lightly. He motioned her to sit down so they could eat.

After they finished eating Link walked over to his car and switched on the radio to play a slow song and walked back to Tracy. ''May I have this dance'' he asked reaching out his hand.

''You may'' Tracy replied taking his hand. Tracy wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. She lay her head on his chest as they danced and she just enjoyed the moment.

''Link?''

''mm''

''you won't ever leave me will you?''

''Trace I told you I wouldn't I love you I would do anything for you'' She looked up into his eyes.

''No Link not that kind of leave I mean you won't die or anything cause I don't think I could deal with that''

''Hey what brought this on?''

''I dunno I was just wonderin''

''well I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon so don't worry ok?'' Tracy nodded and he leaned down and kissed her.

''c'mon I better bring you home before your ma does kill me''

''she does like you Link she's just old fashioned''

''I know''

When Link dropped Tracy off he gave her a goodnight kiss and they told each other they loved them and Link waited until Tracy was inside before he drove home. They both went to sleep that night feeling very happy and in love.

**this isn't one of my best chapters but you can review and tell me what you think I'll update as soon as I can and feel free to throw out some ideas for chapters I have a few ideas but more are always welcome. xoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey me again thanks for the reviews here's chapter 6 .........................................**

The next few months went very well for Link and Tracy of course they still have some of the comments from some people but they're not as bad as they used to be. Today was just any normal Saturday for Tracy, she was waiting for Link to pick her up so they could go for a nice walk in the park like always. As soon as she heard Link beep the horn outside she said goodbye to her ma and dad and got in the car and gave Link a hello kiss.

During the drive Link didn't say a word which was really strange for Link. ''Link what's wrong.''

''nothing doll why you askin' '' Link said with a fake smile.

Tracy knew that he wasn't telling the truth but decided to leave it until they were more relaxed. When they got to the park Link took Tracy's hand and they walked for a while until they settled under a tree. Suddenly Link spoke. '' Trace I need to tell you something'' he said as he got up and walked a few steps before he turned to Tracy who had stood up aswell.

''OK what is it?''

''well my dad got a new job and it not around town''

''well where is it''

''Canada''

''what well he's just going right I mean you're not going are you'' tears were starting to form in her eyes.

''Trace I kind of have to but I don't want to''

''please Link I can't lose you''

''you're not losing me Trace i'm just going away for a few years''

''so i'm supposed to hang around for you''

''no no Trace I didn't mean that''

''but Link I love you so much I cant not have you'' a single tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek.

Link wiped away the tear with his cheek and leaned down and kissed her.

''Link cant you stay here and your dad go alone''

''Trace you and I no that I cant do that my dad would never allow it''

''Link I-''

''Tracy I want you to move on and forget about me I want you to meet someone and fall in love with them and live happily do ya hear me?''

''Link no I cant do that I love you so much it hurts''

''Trace please please listen to me I love you too with all my heart but you have to move on''

Tracy looked deep into his eyes and sighed.

''I guess I don't have a choice do I when are you goin' ''

''two days''

''what why didn't you tell me earlier?''

''I only found out last night.''

Tracy looked at him and then put her arms and hugged him so much and Link responded kissing the top of her head.

When Link took her home he asked her something

''let me take you out tomorrow night to our special place what do ya say?''

''I'd like that a lot''

''great I'll see you at eight then'' they kissed goodnight and left each other to their thoughts.

The next day dragged on for Tracy tonight was her last night with Link and she did not want it to be. When it came to 8 o'clock she waited for Link outside and when he came she jumped into the passenger seat. She didn't say a word the whole way to the park. She could feel Link's eyes on her every so often.

''What's up doll'' Link asked as they sat on a bench watching the fountain in front of them.

''you promised that you'd never leave'' Link put his finger under her chin and made her look at him.

''Trace I'll always love you I want you to no that OK and I know that I promised you I would never leave and i'm so so sorry I never wanted to do this to you because you are my world and I would never hurt you purposely.''

''I know Link I know I love you to and I always will'' Tracy took Links hand and placed something in it Link looked down and saw that it was his class ring.

''Trace I want you to keep this''

''but what if you meet someone else and you want to give it to them''

''Trace noone I meet will compare to you so you're goin' to keep that and you will always know how much you mean to me and that I will think of you everyday of my life''

''OK but that's only goin' ta make it harder to move on''

''I know Trace I know''

Link pulled Tracy into an embrace and kissed her passionately before they headed back to the car so that Link could drop Tracy home as it was nearing her curfew.

When they got to her house Link and Tracy stood on the front steps and Link hugged Tracy before kissing her again.

''i'm goin' ta miss ya Link''

''I'll miss you Trace more than anything'' Link gave her one last hug and started to walk back to the car but Tracy kept hold of his arm and pulled him back.

''please Link I really don't want you to go'' tears were now pouring down her face. Link looked at Tracy lovingly and pushed a stray hair from her face.

''I have to Trace I love you but we have to say goodbye now or we'll never do this OK I love you so much'' he kissed her and walked back to his car and left.

''I love you too'' Tracy whispered under her breath. She went back into her house knowing that she lost the only person she ever loved for good this time.

**So what do you think did you like it I hope ye don't hate me for sending him away but its not over yet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys tanks for all the reviews here's chapter 7.............**

It was now nearly a month since Link left to go to Canada and Tracy was still feeling very upset and missed him like crazy. Nothing was the same on the show she had to dance with Brad who didn't even want to touch her. Amber was still making jokes and harassing her. Penny tried to cheer Tracy up by saying that it would get better but somehow Tracy couldn't see this happening too soon.

''hey Trace'' Penny called.

''Hey''

''are you goin' home now the show was cancelled for today I don't know why though?''

''Yep''

''you ok Trace''

''not really no''

''hey cheer up I promise once Link's old enough to go his own way he'll come lookin' for ya I know he will''

''Penny he told me to move on he had no intentions of comin' back''

''no Trace you know what I bet he said that in case his dad wouldn't let him come back he loves you anyone can see it, even Amber?'' Tracy smiled and with that they headed home.

Penny stayed in Tracy's house for about an hour before she had to go home and then Tracy went to her room. Edna was getting concerned about her she wasn't eating properly her eyes were all red and blotchy from crying she had to fix this once and for all before Tracy did something that she would regret. Link had given Edna his address and phone number before he left so that if anything happened to Tracy she could let him know. Edna knew that this was only to be used for emergencies but Tracy was her baby she wasn't going to stand by and watch her fall.

Tracy came out of her room just to hear the last bits of the conversation her ma was having on the phone. ''okay hon see you then bye''

''hey ma who was that''

''oh nothing for you to worry about just someone about the joke shop''

''oh alright'' Tracy was disappointed, there was still the slightest of hope that Link might make contact with her but maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Edna saw Tracy's face drop and could only imagine the pain shes going through but she couldn't tell her what she had planned or it would ruin the surprise.

The next day Tracy was getting ready for the show when her ma came up to her and asked to meet her at the park after she was done. She then left Tracy really confused because her ma never asks her to meet at the park it was really strange _maybe shes turning over a new leaf _Tracy giggled to herself before she went out to dance. She hated dancing with Brad there was just no chemistry he wouldn't even touch her for gods sake she couldn't take much more of it she has lost count of the many times she thought about quitting but the she thought about Link and how he would skin her alive if she gave up on what she fought do hard for. Theres no way to describe it everyone just takes jabs at her now that Link isn't around but she just ignores it like she always did before he knew she existed. _I really have to stop dwelling on the past _she thought. After she had put on a fake smile and danced with Brad she got ready to go meet her ma/she didn't even bother to do her hair all up she just left it down, she had decided to wear it like this most of the time since the pageant. Off she went to meet Edna.

When she got to the park she couldn't see her anywhere and was starting to get frustrated when she heard a familiar voice behind her. ''Lookin' for someone'' Tracy's face lit up and turned around to see..

''LINK!'' she shouted as he gave her a big hug.

''I miss ya Trace more than you can imagine'' he leaned down and kissed her for the first time in what seemed like years. When they broke apart Tracy finally spoke.

''I missed you too but what brings you back here''

''well you're mama called me sayin' that you were havin' a tough time and needed something to cheer you up and apparently that's me''

''yea well things aren't great, I mean yea I have Penny and seaweed and all the others but its just not the same, I have to dance with Brad on the show and he won't even touch me and Amber is still her cold hearted self'' A tear slid down her cheek the pressure was getting to her now and she knew that Link will probably go back to Canada soon.

Link wiped away the tears with his thumb and hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. He felt bad for her and should never have left like that and will never leave her again if he could help it, he loved her too much to see her go through this by herself.

''I'm here now its ok'' he calmed her down.

He entwined their fingers and they started walking, they weren't even talking just being with each other was enough right now.

''so how long are you back for?'' Tracy asked him.

Link turned to look Tracy in the eyes and told her something that made her heart jump for joy.

''baby doll I'm not going anywhere I'm stayin' put ya hear now? I mean it this time.''

''what about your dad though''

''don't worry I told him I was comin' back to my love of my life and there was nothing he could do to stop me.''Tracy smiled up at him and kissed him full on on the lips.

''I love you Link''

''I love you too''

''by the way where are you stayin'?''

''well I called Seaweed and they said it was cool that I could crash at his house for a while.''

''good''

''Link do you promise that you'll never go again''

''yes more than anything never ever ever ever ever'' Tracy laughed and playfully hit him in the chest. They sat on a bench for a little while before it was time to go as it was nearing midnight.

''time flies when your havin' fun'' Link said with a chuckle.

When they got to Tracy's house Tracy turned to Link and looked at him.

''Thank you Link''

''No problem I'd do any thing for you baby doll I'll see you tomorrow I love you''

''I love you too'' Tracy watched as he drove away and went inside and walked up to Edna.

''Thanks ma'' she gave Edna a kiss on thee cheek and headed to bed with the biggest smile you could imagine in her face.

**Hope ye like it I don't think I'll end it here I think I have a good storyline that could work.... any way enjoy and review. Thanks love ye all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey its me agen heres chapter eight hope you like it..........**

it had been three years since Link had come back for Tracy and they were still together and very much in love. Link had not heard from his father and frankly he didn't care he had Tracy that was all he needed. They had moved in together after they graduated and they both still worked on the Corny Collins show as some of the senior singers and dancers. Life was good for the two of them.

Link had a very important question to ask Tracy's dad that would change both his and Tracy's life forever. He decided to ask him tonight because Tracy was going out with Penny tonight. When Link got home from the studio he called out to Tracy but got no answer so he just shrugged and walked into the kitchen to get some water. While he was at the sink he felt two arms slip around his waist. He smiled and turned around and wrapped his arms around her.

''hey Trace how are you?''

''i'm good and yourself''

''i'm ok now'' he grinned slyly ''what time are you headin' out to meet Penny''

''around 7 why you tryin' to get rid of me?''

''i might be'' he laughed and kissed her ''i love you''

''i love you too'' she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again ''i have to go get ready''

''ok'' he watched her walk away and when she was clearly gone took a small box out of his pocket and smiled _this is the thing i've been most certain about in my life_ he thought to him self and smiled. He placed the box back in his pocket and walked into the sitting room placed his feet on the coffee table and switched on the TV set. Tracy walked in a few minutes later and kissed him goodbye. Link waited about fifteen minutes before he grabbed his keyes and drove to the Turnblad residence. Edna let him in and offered him some coke and he accepted with a smile. She somehow picked up on his nervousness and asked him what was wrong.

''well I was actually hoping that i could ask the both of you something'' he said to Edna and Wilbur.

''go on ahead hon''

''well i was just going to ask you...um... for Tracy's hand in marriage''

Edna and Wilbur looked at him for a moment and then looked at each other.

''well your awfully young'' Edna looked worried. This was harder that Link had originally thought.

''i know what you think mrs Turnblad but i have no intentions of hurting her and i love her with all of my body and soul''

''well contrary of what Edna thinks i know you'll never hurt our baby girl and i trust you now so yes you may have our daughters hand in marriage'' wilbur said.

''well i suppose you'll never hurt her i can see that so my answer is also yes'' Links face lit up and jumped up and hugged the turnblads and after about another hour of laughing and talking he left to go home. He knew that Tracy was probavly home by now so he went inside quietly and climbed the stairs to their bedroom. As he suspected Tracy was fast asleep in bed so he just undressed ad crept in beside her. She had obvoiusly felt him get in because she immediately wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest and fell back asleep as did he.

When Link woke up in the morning Tracy was still in the same position that she had fallen asleep in, he tried to slip away but she woke up.

''Where are you goin' Link''

''just to the bathroom''

''Oh ok what are we doin' today'' it was Saturday so there was no show today. Link slid back beside her and whispered in her ear.

''somewhere we have not gone to since i came back for you all those years ago'' he smiled at her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

''ok then'' she smiled and went to shower and get dressed.

Link drove Tracy to the park where they had not been in three years. They walked hand in hand to the fountain and he wrapped his arms around Tracy. He closed the gate behind them and they walked over the fountain. He knew this was the right place to propose as hardly anybody walked through here anymore and they had had some special moments here. When they stopped he turned to Tracy and started to talk.

''Tracy i love you with all my heart and i know you love me too and nothin' absolutoly nothin' will ever stop me lovin' you'' Link got down on one knee and Tracy gasped '''so Tracy Turnblad i am asking from the bottom of my heart will you please marry me?''

Tracy was shocked she never expected this in a million years. Link stared at her with worry on his face she looked in his eyes ''Link don't look so worried my answer is yes, yes i will marry you Link Larkin'' she laughed and Link slipped the ring on her finger and stood up and pulled her into a very very passionate kiss. ''i love you so much Tracy i'm never letting you go again''

''i love you too Link'' they went home and lets just say had a very good night.

''good morning sunshine'' Link said to Tracy the following morning. ''hey oh my god Link what are my parents goin' ta say Tracy you're too young you don't know what love means he'll only hurt you-''

''ssssssshhhhhhh calm down i already asked them Trace they're cool with it'' Tracy looked up at him in awe. ''you asked my parents Link?''

''of course i did lil darlin' i wasn't goin' ta ask ya before your parents accepted it and to be honest i'm a bit scared of your ma'' Link chuckled and Tracy hit him playfully in the arm.

''theres no way you're gettin' away from me now Larkin i hope you know that'' she said with a grin. ''i'm not plannin' on goin' anywhere Trace'' he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

**Hey i know its different but i hope you like it and its still not finished i've got a lot more to write lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys tanx 4 the reviews here's chapter 9.......... sorry it took so long.**

Link and Tracy were snuggled up on the couch and were discussing the wedding, it was a month since Link had proposed and they had told all their family and friends throughout the week Penny even threw an engagement party for them, life was good.

''Link''

''mm''

''we still haven't told your dad about our engagement''

''ah Trace it doesn't matter he wouldn't care anyway hes too wrapped up in his own world.''

Tracy sat up and stared at him.''what does that mean''

''well you know he never cared, he is a drunk and a sleaze ball and I'd be happy if I never saw him again'' Tracy could see that Links eyes were watering up she cupped his cheek with his hand and stroked it gently ''Link'' she said softly. He just shook his head and walked out of the room. Tracy followed him she needed for him to know that she was there for him. She found him sitting in the garden looking at the sky. She put her arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek. She sat next to him and said nothing just kept a firm hold on his hand and waited for him to speak. ''he used to be the best dad ever,thought me how to ride a bike baseball and all the normal stuff dads do but then my mom died and he started drinking all the time and I was only 9 years old sometimes he wouldn't come home there is no way to describe how much he let me down especially when I needed him the most''

''that's ok we don't have to tell him if you don't want'' Link smiled weakly at her and squeezed her hand and Tracy put her head on his shoulder and they looked at the stars for a while.

When Tracy woke up the next morning Link wasn't beside her she didn't know where he had gone, to be honest she was worried about him he didn't seem the same as he used to be and she was going to help him with all that she had. When she had dressed and washed and all the rest she went downstairs and Link wasn't there either. She found a note from Link it read:

_I need to clear my head I will be back in a couple of hours please don't worry I'm OK._

_Love always_

_Link._

Tracy decided that he would be home soon so she'd just go over to Penny's for a while. Sure enough when she got back Link was sitting on the couch waiting for her.''hey Link''

''hey'' he stood up and kissed her cheek.

''where'd you get to this morning''

''just needed a little thinkin' space ya know''

''and.....''

''and I came to the conclusion that I'm not livin' in the past anymore because I got you now and your my future and its all bout you and me now'' he smiled down at Tracy and pulled her into an embrace.

''I'm glad you came to that conclusion Link''

''me too''

''I'm goin' shopping with Penny in a couple of hours ok?''

''course I need to go see seaweed anyway so I'll head over when your gone.''

Tracy and Penny were looking for the perfect wedding dress for Tracy so they decided to go to Pinky's as he had been a dear friend of Tracy's over the years. ''hey'' Tracy said to mr. Pinky and gave him a hug ''I'm lookin' for the most perfect beautiful wedding dress I can find will you be able to help me''

''of course superstar come this way''

he led them to the back of the shop where he had all the wedding wear and pulled out a silver box. When he showed Tracy the contents of the box she gasped as did Penny. It was a pure white dress it flowed out at the bottom and had string straps and had gold detail around the chest area. Tracy loved it and it was her size too. She tried it on and it seemed to fit as if it was made for her. ''its gorgeous how much''

''well its originally 500 dollars'' Tracy winced there was no way she could afford that. ''but for you I can knock it down to 350 and throw in the shoes and you can pay it gradually not all at once.'' Tracy's face lit up and Pinky smiled.

''thank you so much Pinky I promise I'll pay it all as soon as I can I can pay 100 dollars now''

''great''

Penny and Tracy were sitting in the cafe. ''you're so lucky Trace''

''why Penny?''

''well Link actually wants to marry you I've been dropping hints to Seaweed all week and still nothing''

''aw Pen he sure does want to marry you maybe he just thinks its too early and you're too young to be honest I wasn't particularly sure on marrying Link because of our age so but I know we'll be together forever and that's what keeps me going if you want I can talk to Link for you''

''please ask him to tell Seaweed that I'm worrying that he doesn't want me anymore''

''of course I will Pen''

they sat there talking for about two more hours and then they headed home.

"Link I'm home" Tracy walked into the kitchen and saw Link standing at the window.

"hey Trace"

"What's up Link is seaweed ok?"

"I don't know, he thinks he might be growin' apart from Penny Trace but I know he loves her and I want to make sure that those two get their happy endin' like we do" Link smiled at Tracy.

"I know, me too" Link hugged Tracy and then went out back to sit and relax.

**Sorry its a bit short is it good do you guys like it R&R ???**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note**

Hey Guys!

I am soooo sorry that I haven't uploaded in like 2 years, my laptop broke and I lost all my files and only recently got a new laptop! I'll try to update soon! I hope I haven't lost all my fans 3


End file.
